


Just A Taste

by tobeafangirl (Grimshaw)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Fetish, Friendship/Love, Hot, Hurts - Freeform, IT - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, SO, Smoking, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimshaw/pseuds/tobeafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-A short story where Zayn enjoys smoking and Harry just wants a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

He remembered when he started smoking, it was such a thrill. The thin smoke that tasted like burnt carpet gave him a sense of edge, a feeling inside of him that made empty seem full and lost seem so forgotten. It was home, it still is.

Zayn stood outside of a charcoal brick building. Inside there was a ton of sweaty bodies, grinding against each other, thinking of the perfect way to get their partners to part from whomever they entered the club with. The boys were out celebrating, three years; it was fantastic, and a goal that he doubted to be reachable at the beginning of this amazing journey.

He wasn’t thinking about that though, no, not at this time. His head was against the lumpy uncomfortable wall, he couldn’t bring it up, the smoke filling his mind as he breathed the toxins in. This, just this simple cigarette could bring him to the highest places. He felt like he was floating, his body on a cold grey cloud that he would proudly call home.

The taste now was different, nothing like the brunt taste that was usually left in his mouth like before, now it was just natural, warm filling and tingly to his body. It was a bittersweet taste, more sweetly than bitter and while most tried to encourage the boy to quit, he egged himself on, the feeling he got was so memorizing, better than any touch. He couldn’t nor would he stop.

He let thick smoke pass his lips, the sound of the swinging and closing door not fazing him while he was in the state. He did however hear a very distinct chuckle from his side.

“Those will kill you, you know?” The raspy and delicate voice of Harry filled his ears, fighting past the fog of smoke in his mind and reaching his brain. He didn’t realize his eyes were closed until he opened them to look at the wrecked boy.

Harry’s eyes were dark, filled up with the lust that floated so thickly around the room inside that you could reach up and grab it. His shirt that was so neatly only a few hours ago was now unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, the heat from inside the club possibly getting to him. And his lips, they were brighter, a soft kissable pink, he had been drinking.

“What’s it to you, curly?” Typical nickname for the boy, but it was one hard to resist. Those curly were his trademark. This only made Harry laugh though, different from is chuckles, richer and filled with more than laughter; possibly fondness, maybe more. Zayn couldn’t tell.

“What does it taste like?” Harry stumbled closer, Zayn’s eyes glancing up at the boy. He placed the cigarette in between in lips, a smiling curling around the thin paper. “Like heaven.”

It was all too fast and Zayn didn’t realize what happened until the smoky essence left him and Harry stood leaned over and coughing like he had just swallowed a bug. Zayn laughed, finding this more than amusing as Harry looked at him with watery eyes. “You can’t just dive into it, you dolt.” Zayn reached, taking the cigarette back. “Come ‘ere” Zayn used his free hand to bring Harry close. “You just got to relax, yeah?” Zayn whispered.

Zayn and Harry have and will always be, Zayn and Harry. They don’t know where they stand and they aren’t too sure on where they cross but they are them and that’s pretty damn perfect if you ask Zayn. “Watch me.” Said a gentle voice as Zayn closed his eyes bringing the fag up to his lips for the countless time tonight, taking a drag in the expert way he always did. He made sure to place Harry’s warm hand on his thinly cover chest so he could just feel. Feel how he breathed in and took in the smoke and then let it out like a breath of fresh air.

When Zayn opened his eyes he was met with dark emerald, stone cold yet warm as fire. He knew that look; he had only seen it once in his lifetime and had secretly wished that he woke up to that look every day. Pink muscle licked over plump lip’s as Harry’s mouth hung slack, words falling form it so easily; “Just a taste.”

Harry’s grip tightened in Zayn’s flimsy shirt, pulling the elder boy to him in a rush as he pressed his lips firmly to the others.  These kisses weren’t small, cute and friendly like their usual kisses are after a late night of watching movies and cuddling on the couch. They were hot, open mouth and filling with something so hazy it made the cigarettes feel weak to Zayn.

Harry could taste it, the bitter smoke that clung onto Zayn’s lungs for dear life as his tongue danced around with the others at a pace so perfect it made his knees weak. His mind was buzzing, as so was Zayn’s when Harry felt his back hit hard cold brick, a quick taste turning into a lot more than attended.

Zayn let his hands roam, moving from bouncing curls to thin hips in a matter of seconds, letting his fingers brush easily before digging in with hopes of finding bruise there later. Harry didn't seem to mind, the whimper that left his lips showed that. 

As the kiss slowed and the taunting taste of smoke was now overcome with Harry the older boy found himself pulling his lips away, panting as he tried to gather enough breath in his lungs to speak. His eyes flickered open; it was his turn to now have the chilling cold and heated eyes as the top of his teeth pressed into his bottom lip. "Cab?" He asked, the answer already apparent as his band mate beneath him nodded frantically.

Zayn nor Harry knew what the night ahead of them had in store for the two but they both knew that by the end of the night, they wouldn't just be their normal _harryandzayn_ ,  _zaynandharry_ anymore. They would be more, a step that wouldn't be filled with regret.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that I'm sorry for any errors, this was rushed (if that wasn't noticeable.) But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Feedback is always welcome, thanks.


End file.
